moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Seredar Al'dan
page is a work in progress, and not prepared for public viewing yet. "The moment that you rely on anyone other than yourself, you're as good as dead." - Seredar Al'dan Seredar Al'dan (represented by the in-game character Seredár) is a self-proclaimed pioneer of engineering, self-made billionaire, and the proprietor of the neutral arms manufacturer Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd.[[Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd.|]] (represented by the in-game guild '''Aldan Arms). While his time in the public eye has captivated the interest of many, few can say much about him and his machinations with complete confidence, as he is extremely secretive about himself and his company. Seredar is often regarded as a gifted marksman, a tactical and technological genius, a philanthropist, and a capitalist. Appearance Be Expanded Upon Relationships Daregon Terrow A Human that always just so happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, Daregon has had more run-ins with Seredar than most, being one of the few that has known him since his rise to popularity. Daregon is often a prime target for those of Seredar's enemies seeking leverage against him, and thus, is often spooked by the very mention of the Kaldorei. Be Expanded Upon Dilan Ravenshield Leader of House Ravenshield, and among one of Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd.'s best customers during its revival just after the Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth, Dilan Ravenshield has been a resilient ally to Seredar's company even before it joined The Everlast Accord, which took place the year following. Dilan makes great use of the wide variety of wares Al'dan Arms vends to him, such as the anti-personnel rounds used in the Half-Elf's personal sidearm. As men with intensely different philosophies and values, Ravenshield is an extremely unlikely choice of ally for Seredar, especially when considering that House Ravenshield also serves as a military company of the Argent Crusade, even while a part of the Accord. Dromwell Bowerly Meoraksha Although Seredar refused to formally engage The Iron Horde in the Alternate Draenor, he did provide the Horde and Alliance forces with arms that would no doubt later wind up on the other side of The Dark Portal. With time to kill, and the need to validate his disinterest with the upcoming campaign, he eventually stepped foot on the planet in search of potential money-making resources. What he found instead, watching him curiously as he conducted his research, was Meoraksha, a Saberon seer in charge of a collection of nomads and refugees of her own kind known as The Wanderpaw Tribe. '''He was surprised to know that she had acquired a working knowledge of Common, presumably after months of observing conversation in Alliance outposts, and stayed in Draenor a while longer to learn more about her species. While they possess intensely differing opinions on virtually everything (reasonably considering that the Saberon are inertly tribal and Seredar is ferociously progressive), they still consider each other as friends and visit one another every so often. Newsong A mercurial, yet charming young Druid, and by far his most loyal and beloved companion, '''Newsong is among the few people that can genuinely be considered Seredar's friend. This is visible in nearly every aspect of their interactions with one another, as their relationship is often characterized by an immense amount of nagging and complaining, and an equal amount of them standing at each others' sides with deep-seated approbation and camaraderie. Seredar was first approached by Newsong shortly after The Shattering (or Second Sundering), while he was hauling a deep-sea artifact from Vashj'ir across Stormwind City. The young Newsong, whose childish demeanor was only intensified by the house-cat tendencies brought about by her Druidic "Cat Form," saw the strange blue, squid-like object and swiped it from his back, speeding across the length of the city before being found by Seredar in an alleyway, chewing on it. Be Expanded Upon Stårk A few short days after The Shattering (or Second Sundering), the refugees from Gilneas began to spill out of Darnassus and into the working world. Recognizing the opportunity to be had at hiring a fresh batch of refugees unemployed and in need of a steady income, Seredar's original company was among the first to welcome them. Of the first batch of Worgen employed was one by the name of Stårk, a newly-trained Druid and capable brawler. Stårk was a hard-working and dedicated employee capable of motivating his co-workers in ways that were once thought unimaginable. This, coupled with his fierce respect and loyalty to Seredar, earned him a quick progression through the organization's ranks, and for a time, he would serve as Seredar's most trusted adviser. Stårk was the first to call Seredar by "Lord" even though the Kaldorei had nothing more than an industry to lord over, which is likely one of the reasons that nearly all of their verbal exchanges were formal. This all came to a close after Stårk suddenly went missing during The Hour of Twilight. This is especially strange given that, throughout the duration of Stårk and Seredar's professional relationship, there never did seem to be any signs of dissatisfaction, or even rumors of a power struggle, and moreover, there were no known organizations that would have wanted to see the Kaldorei's right-hand man dead. Origins (Speculation) Seredar's obsessive and taciturn nature has earned him quite the reputation across most of The Grand Alliance's city law enforcement. He has a file, without question, but the usefulness of the documentation found within is minimal, often bringing forth more questions than answers. Be Expanded Upon Abilities, Equipment & Weapons Abilities Racial As any other Night Elf, Seredar has heightened hearing, better vision, and more agility, dexterity, strength and speed than most other races. He also possesses the ability to dissolve into the shadows when standing completely still, and is genetically an exceptional marksman. Martial Arts After cheating death a first time, Seredar quickly came to recognize the dangers of becoming disarmed. In response to this, he spent several years training under a number of unnamed hand-to-hand disciplines. These martial arts were well-varied, providing him with techniques that would aid him in long-range fights as well as close quarters, in incapacitating his foes as well as neutralizing them completely. Unlike some Monk forms of combat, Seredar's attacks are not at all flowery or choreographed, and instead, are quick, effective, and merciless; to him, a martial art is more of a tool than it is an art. Equipment Power Armor The MK4 Nefarian Power Armor (4 being the exact amount of times that the set has received technical changes as well as changes to its style and appearance) is about as enigmatic as the one who wears it. Unlike most power suits of the time, the MK4 does not overly-encumber or endanger the user in most cases, especially since it is no thicker than even the bulkiest of plate armor. It encompasses nearly his entire body, and maintains a deceptive appearance of being a composite of leather and mail armor. The exact features of the power armor are not known, but it does give him some clear advantages such as a boost to his strength, a high tolerance to the otherwise bone-fracturing kickback of his firearms, and a rigid defense against against conventional attacks. Seredar's helmet, without a doubt his most recognizable possession, also has an unknown amount of features. While the tusks on the helmet don't appear to serve any practical purpose, there is a black-tinted visor that slides down every so often that provides him with alternative viewing modes such as thermal and night vision. It has been reported that the mask is his main source of oxygen, thereby allowing him to survive underwater for an extended period of time, but whether this indicates that he is unaffected by things such as nerve and sleeping gasses has yet to be discovered. His helmet is attached to his thick cloak, of which often drapes over his shoulders, but beneath his shoulder plates. Seredar has been known to crouch and bring up his cape when faced with incoming elemental and magical spells, which might suggest that the cloak is resistant or immune to such attacks. Seredar is rarely ever seen outside of the armor, and he has never reportedly been seen without his helmet. Prosthetic Limb Seredar's entire right forearm, up to and including his elbow, is bionic. The fingers of this prosthetic, the only things visible when wearing his finger-less gauntlets, are segmented and just as functional as his biological ones. The ring finger bears a curious, amethyst-colored stone that appears to serve no purpose other than as a show of the billionaire's wealth. The limb is also made almost entirely out of Arcanite, a metal that is highly flexible and known for its ability to turn away even the mightiest of blows, as well as for its scarcity and high monetary value— another sign of his wealth http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Arcanite_Bar. On the outer-side of his forearm is a shutter, which flicks open from time to time to reveal a backlit screen and a set of keys; he has been known to use this digital interface in order to communicate with others at long distance, disrupt and infiltrate other technologies, and as a variety of other utilities. Miscellaneous Equipment Be Expanded Upon Vehicles The Al'dan Arms Company Mechsuit Be Expanded Upon The Harkonnen Originally conceived as a small, single-person vehicle meant for transportation, The Harkonnen became became a massive, multi-purpose airship over the course of several years of planning, development, and assembly. The ship is rarely ever seen within a region or two of any capitol cities as to not attract the attention of the world's governments, and so not much else is really known about the vessel. Descriptions from eyewitnesses suggest that the exterior design of the ship is inspired by the "Carrier" naval unit that was created and used by The Iron Horde, and that it is much more gargantuan than any airship created by The New Horde or The Grand Alliance. The Sere-Carrier and Treadblade Shortly after the development of The Harkonnen, Seredar created two personal (and with how often they are destroyed, arguably "disposable") vehicles intended for quick and easy transportation. The first of these was an aircraft inspired by the first Depleted-Kyparium Rocket which was developed during the discovery of Pandaria http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Depleted-Kyparium_Rocket. It maintained most of the original warhead's practical characteristics such as the grenade launcher attachment and its communications radio, only it resembles the commercial rockets in that it it was completely black, and creates (relatively) non-toxic emissions rather than the poisonous purple fumes of the original. The second vehicle Be Expanded Upon Weapons Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle If there were anything about Seredar that was indicative of his "the bigger the better" philosophy, not much could compare to his massive sniper rifle. The look of the gun has been known to change from time to time, but there are a number of features that remain constant throughout all iterations of the weapon, including its firing power. The rifle always possesses a scope capable of variable zoom, the engraved wording "Peace Sells... / But Who's Buying?" along the side of its barrel(s), and a bayonet. The weapon fires custom .20mm rounds, which are famously capable of taking down tanks, and are often of the FMJ (Full-Metal Jacket), or Incendiary variety. It has been depicted as both a semi-automatic and bolt-action rifle in the past, and so there is likely some manner of select fire switch. Sin'do Death Pistols The Sin'do (roughly translated as "Blood Teacher" in Darnassian) Death Pistols are Seredar's signature anti-personnel combat pistols, and his weapon of choice when in a close-range fight. These handguns are 28 cm (11in) long, 15kg (33lbs) in weight, and fire custom .454 Casull rounds, which are often HP (Hollow-Pointed), giving them even more stopping power. Each weapon has a magazine accommodating 6 rounds, a built-in laser sight, and a rail for attachable equipment such as flashlights and tactical knives. The gun packs a serious punch in both the target and the user, assuming the user is not wearing the designated augmentations designed to defend against the recoil; in other words, very few people other than Seredar can wield the weapon, even if they were to find themselves in possession of it. Quotes (When asked if he ever removes his mask) "No." "Contrary to popular belief, you don't need to be a wealthy, eccentric businessman to be a thief." "I'm think I'm going to go for an enthusiastic walk through the woods..." "Dromwell, wrong frequency." Trivia * All variation's of Seredar's sniper rifle possess a quote etched onto the side that states "Peace Sells... / But Who's Buying?" which is a reference to a Megadeth album and song of the same name, and is interesting when considering that the theme of the song differs significantly from Seredar's alleged capitalistic views. * The pistols that Seredar dual-wields were inspired by and adapted from the "Jackal" pistol used by Alucard in the Japanese anime Hellsing Ultimate. ''The manner in which his armor is put into overdrive is also very similar to Alucard's release states, requiring for him to speak an access phrase to the effect of "release control art restrictions to level x" where the lower the number x is, the greater the power, and the more intense the exhaustion Seredar sustains afterwards. * When riding the Depleted-Kyparium Rocket, Seredar can sometimes be heard yelling "All systems, full power!" which is the same line used by Doctor Eggman when he attacks in ''Sonic DX for the Sega Dreamcast and Nintendo Gamecube; the mount also closely resembles Doctor Eggman's "Egg Mobile." * The android replicas that are often found in the place of Seredar when he is defeated are suspiciously reminiscent of the Doctor Doom's "Doombot" from the Fantastic Four Marvel comics. References External Links Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Engineers Category:Merchants